


Retreat

by Tsuncoon



Category: Rockdog
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Angus hasn't been sleeping well lately, Bodi is concerned for his boyfriends well being.





	Retreat

With a loud bang and rumble Bodi's eyes shot open, taking him out of his other wise nice dream. The room was chilly, the clock flashing 3am.

Bodi shut his eyes again and let himself fall limp onto the cozy pillows. “Storm must be comin” Bodi murmurs quietly as he reaches out for his boyfriend.. then reaches more. Until he finds himself hanging off the end of the bed.

“Angus..” He sighed, recognizing this situation all too well. The mastiff climbed out of the bed, dragging his feet through the large hallways of Angus’s castle.

He walked into Angus’s studio, it was pitch black apart from the space in front of the control panel where Angus sat and punched at the keys and pushed levers swiftly, completely lost in his own world.

Ozzie was sat across the room, his no battery indicator blinking, the robot was otherwise motionless. Bodi walked over to his robot friend, pulling him to the corner of the room where his charging station was located. Bodi plugged him in, hearing the robot whirr awake, then shut down to recharge.

The dog looked back at the cat, who was sitting in the same place, totally oblivious to Bodi’s entrance.  
Bodi walked closer, it was mesmerizing seeing Angus work, like he was in his natural environment, work came so easy to him, he looked peaceful as he worked. But the smashed tapes around the feline told another story.

Angus was stressed, finding out they were both going to be father’s in a few short months really put the cat on edge, and work was his only means of escape from the terrifying news.

Bodi wished he could be the comfort Angus sought out in times of need, but the Rockstar had his own set ways of coping.

“Angus” Bodi gently whispered as he pulled the headphones right ear cup off the felines ear. In spite of trying to approach calmly he still saw Angus jump, it was impossible to not startle the cat when he was so deep into his own little musical world.

“oh Bodi. What can I help ya with mate?”

It seemed just a fleeting second before Angus's attention was back onto his control panel, not that he needed to look at it to use it, he knew the controls like the back of his hand. He played it like an instrument in itself.

“Angus its half passed three”

He saw the cats white ear twitch, as if the time was surprising to him too. “Oh. I really lost track of time..” he pulled his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and pulled up his sleeve to double check the time.   
“Sorry Bodi.. I'm almost done here..”

“You look exhausted, Come to bed with me” Bodi nuzzled his mate as Angus pulled his sunglasses back up, to cover his eyes and the bags Bodi had noticed developing under them.

“I can’t stop now. It’s all comin together It just needs.. somethin else”

“it will be here tomorrow. Maybe sleep will help refresh your mind”

“I have to get it done now” Angus exclaimed with a sense of urgency and tried to turn back to his work. 

Bodi put his hand on Angus’s shoulder, stopping him from closing himself off.

“Why?” Bodi asked

“This is my last chance to be a Rock star! I have to write my masterpiece, You think people are going to be listening to “Shout it out” in fifty years?”

“yeah”

“No! No one will remember that middle of the road sudo rock”

“I love that song.” That song lit a spark in Bodi, it made him realize his love of music, and set him on the path to meeting his true love, Angus. Bodi put his hand on Angus’s “You will always be a rockstar”

“No one wants to listen to a rock song by someone’s dad. My music won’t sell, I’ll lose my contracts, then my guitars, my duvet, Ozzie, My whole castle! We'll be homeless!” Angus was breathing heavy “We’ll have to live in a dumpster! Our kid doesn’t deserve to grow up in a dumpster Bodi! That’s why I can’t go to bed right yet. I have to finish this damn song!”

Angus put his headset back on, spinning in his chair until he faced the control panel, the lights reflected in his sunglasses.

Bodi was silent for a moment. He knelt down beside Angus's chair, putting his paws on the sides of his lover’s face and turning Angus to look at him. His thumb rubbed away a stray tear that came out from under the cats sunglasses.

“Angus, you have me, Khampa, Darma, Gurmer, Fleetwood, Riff and Scozz, all the sheep at snow mountain. You think any of us would let you live in a dumpster?” he smiled softly at Angus “you aren’t alone anymore. You have a whole family that loves you”

Angus looked down, feeling ashamed for ever forgetting this. “guess I’m not use to having a safety net”

“Come to bed with me?” Bodi asked one last time, smiling hopefully. Angus smiled a bit too “Yeah.. this can wait”

Bodi lifted Angus out of the chair with little protest and carried him bridal style out of the room. “You’ve been cooped up at home too long. We should hang out with Darma and Gurmer tomorrow”

“I can’t go out there looking like this! I don’t need tabloids about how fat I’m getting” Angus frowned  
“You’re not fat!” Bodi said “the doctor said you should try to gain more weight"

“Hmm, that’s hard to do when I can’t keep anything down” he leaned his head on Bodi’s shoulder.

“maybe.. we could escape the press for a little while..”  
“How you suppose wex Angus yawns “do that” His eyes too heavy to keep open.

“Maybe .. we could visit snow mountain” Bodi suggested, hearing a mumbled response. “Ill take that as a yes”


End file.
